One Last Time
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: Set after episode 12x12 'Willows in the Wind.' Catherine and Lou meet one last time to say goodbye.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI not the characters.**

**Rating: M.**

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago, after not getting any VCR scenes on Cath's last episode, but didn't have the time to publish it until now.  
>I'm dedicating this story to <em>Sheena<em> (sheshemarie) because it's her birthday today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D3 **

* * *

><p><strong>One Last Time<strong>

Catherine walked out of the crime lab with a box containing her personal stuff – all the things she had kept in her office and locker for the past nine-teen years: gifts, pictures of her and Lindsey, drawings Lindsey had drawn for her when she was younger. She would miss opening her locker and seeing the drawing reading "Super Mom." Her daughter had grown up so much over the past nine-teen years; and so had she. It was time to leave.

She looked up at the building, remembering all the things she had been through over her years working there: solving crimes, losing co-workers and friends, finding her father, getting involved in relationships, being drugged and possibly raped – which fortunately never happened, losing Warrick, saying goodbye to Grissom and becoming the supervisor, almost dying, welcoming new people to the team, being demoted, having one of her closest friends betraying her.

She was doing the right thing. She needed to leave and start something new.

The thought of suddenly being called "Agent Willows" instead of "CSI Willows" briefly passed in her mind, bringing a small smile to her lips.

The conversation with Morgan was like a closure for her. It helped her departure easier now she knew she had someone to walk in her steps.

She started walking over to her car when she suddenly noticed someone heading toward her. A soft smile crept onto her lips as the person's face came in view.

"Hey," Lou said once he had stopped in front of her.

"Hi." She offered him a small smile.

"You okay?"

"Fine, I guess," she answered while running a hand through her soft, golden hair.

"I heard you've quit." He paused for a moment before saying, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her heart soared at the sound of his voice. She could tell he still cared for her and it only made it harder for her to leave, because truth be told, she still cared for him, a lot.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying her hardest to sound strong. "I thought it was best if we didn't talk."

Lou's heart sank at her words and his face dropped. He didn't like the way they had left things in the car. He still loved her and he regretted the day he had shut her out when she wouldn't tell him everything about herself. He would go back in time and change his reactions and behavior just so he could be with her again – the woman of his dreams. Nevertheless, when he saw the sadness in her eyes, he realized that his own sadness was the last thing she needed to handle right at that moment, and smiled softly at her.

"Would you like a lift home? You don't really look like you can drive right now."

"Thanks. That would be nice." She smiled back, thinking that it would give her an excuse to come back. Taking a quick look at the building one last time, she turned around and they made their way toward Lou's car.

When he pulled up outside her house, Lou turned his head to look at Catherine and saw her staring sadly up at the house. He took her hand in his and she turned her head to look at him.

"You okay?" he asked for the second time that night.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Just… weird to think that I'm going to leave this house after living here for so many years. It's a good house," she added with a small smile.

"You don't have to go." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She looked up into his eyes and saw hope and pleading in them, which made her heart break a little bit more. She was already feeling bad enough about leaving after her tearful goodbye from the team; she couldn't handle saying goodbye to Lou. She thought that after telling him he deserved more, they'd never see each other again, and as sad and hard as it was, it was easier.

"Lou…" She tried to keep her voice from breaking. "You really do deserve more."

"So you've said." He let go of her hand.

"And I mean it."

"Why don't you believe that you are good enough for me?" he asked. "That I love you and want _you_. Not anybody else; you." It was the first time he actually revealed his feelings to her. If she didn't return these feelings, it would break his heart even more.

"Because I'm messed up, Lou," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't be in a relationship. I'm just not the type of person who can commit to someone."

Lou, however, didn't care and he placed his hand on her cheek, the warmth of his hand making her shudder slightly.

"I'm just… messed up," she whispered, her blue eyes locked on his green-gray ones. Her breath hitched as he brought their faces closer.

"I don't care," he whispered back. "That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"And I'm leaving," she murmured, getting lost in his eyes. He kept bringing their faces closer – a task that seemed to take ages. His hot breath was blowing on her lips, which only made it hard for her to think, let alone speak.

"And… I'm running out of excuses." Just as the words left her mouth in a whisper, Lou's lips crashed on hers. She let out a small whimper at the feeling of his soft lips against hers; she had missed this feeling.

The kiss was full of months worth pent up passion and they spent the next couple of minutes making out passionately; lips caressing and tongues dueling. Neither wanted this wonderful moment to end, but when the need for air became too great, they broke apart.

They were breathing heavily and Catherine rested her forehead against his and smiled sweetly. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her golden hair. They kissed again, deeply and lovingly, and reluctantly broke apart to get out of the car.

Once the front door had closed behind them, Catherine's eyes scanned the darkened house.

"What is it?" Lou asked, placing a hand on her back.

"Nothing, it just feels a little weird to be here after what happened. They cleaned up pretty well, didn't they?" she tried to joke but Lou wasn't laughing.

"Cath, I'm sorry." She turned to face him and saw the true sorrow in his eyes. "I shouldn't have left you alone; I should've come in with you."

"No, you shouldn't have. Stop blaming yourself." She moved closer to him and played with the collar of his shirt. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"But you did."

"Lou?" She interrupted him, moving even closer to him so her face was mere inches from his.

"Hmm?" was all he could get out with her lips being so close to his and her hot breath hitting his face.

"Stop talking." She finished with a hard kiss. He responded quickly and opened his mouth to her eager tongue. As soon as their tongues made contact, both of them moaned into the kiss. Catherine wrapped her arms around Lou's neck and pressed her body to his, and he, in turn, wrapped his arms carefully around her waist, being wary of the bandaged wound on her side.

As the kiss got more heated, they decided to move things forwards. Lou grabbed Catherine's hips and lifted her up. When he heard her groan quietly in pain, he broke the kiss and looked at her, realizing he had hit her wound.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay; just take it easy on me."

"I will," he responded before kissing her again, and started walking toward her bedroom, a route he knew well by now.

By the time they got to Catherine's bedroom, most of their cloths had been discarded in the hallway and they were clad in only their underwear. Lou gently placed Catherine on the bed with her head rested on the pillows, and she, in turn, un-wrapped her legs from around his waist, allowing him to stand up and take off his boxers. A cheeky smile spread on her lips as she saw his member already hard and twitching with excitement. She quickly took off her bra and panties and he crawled on top of her.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he whispered, cupping her cheeks with the palms of his hands, tilting her head upwards to meet his, and kissing her deeply. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and she parted her lips willingly. As soon as their tongues touched, she melted into the kiss and moaned into his mouth.

He brushed the tip of his cock against her opening, making her buck slightly and her lips to leave his as she moaned in anticipation to what was coming. She had missed this closeness; the feeling of him on top of her, inside of her.

He slowly eased himself inside of her and groaned as her warmth surrounded him. "You feel so good," he groaned as he started kissing her neck.

"You, too," she whispered and he started moving slowly within her.

The room filled with moans and pants as the couple moved against each other in a steady rhythm, their lips occasionally meeting in soft kisses. Neither wanted to think about the fact that this was the last time they would make love, touch each other; feel each other. Maybe that was why they were doing it – it was their way of saying goodbye.

Sweat started forming on their naked bodies as they neared their release. Lou was the first to reach his and his rhythm faltered a little as he spilt inside of her with a grunt, Catherine following seconds later; her body trembling slightly as her hot juices showered his shaft.

Minutes later, they were lying in each other's arms under the covers, their sweaty bodies cooling. Catherine was drawing circles around one of Lou's nipples, and he was playing with her golden locks.

"Don't go," he suddenly whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

Catherine sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She lifted her head from his muscular chest and studied his face, bringing one hand up to his cheek and stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. "Please don't make this harder than it already is."

He looked into her pleading eyes and saw the sadness in them. He knew how hard it was for her to make the decision to leave, but he couldn't help but think it was the last time he would get to hold her; the woman he loved with all his heart.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll come visit, I promise," she replied before leaning down and kissing his lips softly. "Let's just forget about everything for one night and enjoy what we have right now, okay?" He nodded and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her into another kiss.

They spent the rest of the night making love over and over again, taking the time to watch and touch each other for the last time. They fell asleep at the early hours of the morning, holding onto each other.

The next day, Lou woke up and rolled over in bed, bringing his arms to hug the woman he supposed was lying beside him, only to find Catherine's side empty. He buried his face in the pillow and sniffed her scent.

She was gone and he never got the chance to tell her how much he loved her. But he knew that she knew, and he knew that she felt the same.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**I know the ending is a little bit too dramatic, but I was really depressed when Cath left; still am.**

**Well, please leave me a review. I love reading your opinion (:**

**-Zohar.**


End file.
